jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark eco
Dark Eco is an unstable Eco of immense powers. With its ability to warp and mutate, Dark Eco is considered the most dangerous kind of Eco, and was responsible for turning Jak into Dark Jak, and turning Daxter into an Ottsel. History ''The Precursor Legacy'' In Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Dark Eco is found in pools, barrels and crystals in this game, contact with the pools is fatal, the barrels explode on contact and the crystals a short time after contact. Gol and Maia Acheron's exposure to Dark Eco turned both of them into Dark Eco Sages (or beings some would say). Dark Eco began the story of the game as Daxter fell into a pool of Dark Eco in Misty Island at the beginning. Jak was amazed to see Daxter turn into an Ottsel, and when they returned to Samos Hagai, he told them the only way to return Daxter to normal would be to see Gol Acheron, the Dark Eco sage. The Eco is found on Misty Island, in the Lost Precursor City, in Spider Cave, and in Gol and Maia's Citadel in the form of crystals and pools, while barrels are found mostly in places where Jak flies the A-Grav Zoomer. Gol and Maia, when reached, revealed that they instead planned to use a Precursor Robot to break open the largest Dark Eco Silo and flood the world with Dark Eco. Jak and Daxter stopped this, but in return, Daxter had to stay an Ottsel. ''Jak II'' In the beginning of Jak II, when Jak, Daxter, Samos and Keira Hagai went to Haven City in the future, Baron Praxis kidnapped Jak, and sent him to the Dark Warrior Program. In this, Jak was injected with Dark Eco, allowing him to turn into Dark Jak. The program, which lasted 2 years before Daxter got him back, resulted in Jak becoming a much colder character than before. Dark Eco was dropped from enemies as purple spheres, and collecting Dark Eco would allow Jak to transform into Dark Jak. When enough was collected, Jak was capable of transformation. Jak gained new Dark powers from the Oracle. ''Jak 3'' In Jak 3, Jak revealed to Damas in the Spargus Arena by transforming into Dark Jak. This proved to Damas that Jak was useful to Spargus and the Wastelanders. Later, throughout the game, Jak gained many more Dark powers. Unlike in Jak II, it was found in Eco Vents, which were absent from Jak II. ''Jak X: Combat Racing'' In Jak X: Combat Racing, Dark Eco was collected when vehicles were destroyed. When one vehicle destroyed another, Dark Eco could be collected, upgrading the vehicle's weaponry. ''The Lost Frontier'' In Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier, Jak cannot transform into Dark Jak, but Daxter could transform into Dark Daxter. Dark Daxter sections only appeared in certain points of the game, and could not be done at any time like Dark Jak. The enemies' main antagonists - Dark Warriors - were also powered by Dark Eco. Late in the game, it is revealed that the Aeropans have been conducting experiments which are similar to those performed by Baron Praxis', although they were much more successful, as they made many Dark Eco Warriors by slowly infecting the Aeropans with Dark Eco, all except for those who went with Captain Phoenix. Either they were the ones who created the Dark Warrior Program in the first place and shared the Dark Eco Injector technology with Haven City or they dealt with Haven City to get the technology in the hopes of succeeding where they failed. Uses Harm In all games, when Jak falls into a pool of Dark Eco, the game is over. In The Precursor Legacy, there are many Dark Eco crates around the world, which when hit, would cause damage to Jak's health. In The Precursor Legacy and The Lost Frontier, Dark Eco had no positive effect to Jak at any time. Dark Jak After two years of long-term exposure and injection with Dark Eco in Baron Praxis's experiments, Jak is able to absorb small amounts of Dark Eco and use it to transform himself into Dark Jak. During this transformation, Jak's appearance changes significantly, his strength drastically increases, and he is able to use Dark Eco in a variety of offensive attacks. Despite this affinity for Dark Eco, falling into a pool of it will still result in instant death during any of the games. Weapon mod The highly destructive power and ability to hit multiple targets of the Peace Maker may derive from Dark Eco. Also the Peace Maker's ammo and silhouette (in the top right corner) is also a dark purple, similar to Dark Eco Racing weapons In Jak X: Combat Racing, Dark Eco is accumulated by doing damage to opponents or by using offensive weapons; a full gauge boosts the destructive capabilities of both Yellow and Red Eco weapons and it also replenishes your health in Jak X: Combat Racing. When a new weapon is gained, this weapon will automatically be level 2. However, when the vehicle is destroyed, the Dark Eco power wears off. Dark Daxter While Jak could not transform into Dark Jak during The Lost Frontier, Daxter could transform into Dark Daxter. Dark Daxter sections only appeared in certain points of the game, and could not be done at any time like Dark Jak. Dark Daxter was very different to Dark Jak, and included his ability to go into Frenzy Mode, making him turn into a crazy tornado. He was also capable of firing bolts of Dark Eco, as well as picking up and throwing enemies. Characteristics Sages The sage of Dark Eco is Gol, though his sister Maia also appears to have a great deal of knowledge about Dark Eco. They were both warped and driven insane by their long exposure to Dark Eco. In TLF it is revealed that there is another Dark Eco Sage, Tym, sometimes called the Castaway. He once experimented with Dark Eco and created a Dark Warrior Program for the Aeropans, which he later regretted. Code of Dark Eco It is possible that Dark Eco could be tied to the Precursors and the universe further than its destructive properties. As seen in TPL, Daxter fell into the pool of Eco and was transformed into an ottsel, possibly even into a precursor. (It is unknown if all ottsels are precursors). All forms of eco contain the essence, or code, of the Precursors, as stated by the Ottsel Leader in Jak 3. Precursors control The reason this type of Eco is so deadly is that even the Precursors themselves could not control it. This is shown in many ways during the series of Jak and Daxter. In TPL this is mentioned once during a conversation between Gol, Maia and Samos about how they could not control Dark Eco, as Samos begins to say that, "Even the precur-" before he is interrupted. In Jak 3, it is said that the Dark Makers were once Precursors that had been warped, mutated, and driven insane by exposure to Dark Eco. Cyber Errol even mentioned that he gets to wield a power even the Precursors could not control. He may be referring to the insane amount of Dark Eco on the Dark Maker Ship. In combination with Green Eco It would appear that Green Eco has a limited ability to repair the effects of Dark Eco, as it has been used in the first and third games to combat Dark Eco infections - the first in the Precursor Basin during Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy and the second in Southern Haven Forest during Jak 3. It is unknown why Green Eco is able to cure infected plants or destroy Dark Eco experiments, and yet not reverse what was done to Jak during the Dark Warrior Program. It may be because Green Eco has a natural connection to nature and to plants. Praxis also states during the introduction scene to Jak II that he has pumped a good quantity into Jak, which might explain it. However, also during TPL; Gol and Maia fire Green Eco beams into the Dark Eco Silo. This created strange Dark Eco creatures not seen before. This could conclude that Green Eco and Dark Eco are tied just as much as they are opposite, or maybe it is a result of their mastery of Dark Eco. Category:Eco